La misión
by Tamesis
Summary: Tres años después de que el avatar derrotara al señor del fuego Ozai. El actual señor del fuego Zuko decide valerse las habilidades de su amigo Sokka para saber si es momento de que su hermana Azula sea liberada. Sokkla.
1. Chapter 1

Hola,como siempre, es necesario decir que los personajes no me pertenecen.

Esta es una pareja que me está obsesionando bastante. Espero que me acompañen en la aventura que tengo planeada para ellos.

El señor del fuego Zuko estaba enfrentado una difícil situación. Su padre, el ex señor de fuego Ozai estaba realmente enfermo y tenía a lo mucho un año más de vida. Por suerte había logrado que le dijera dónde estaba su madre y había conseguido traerla de vuelta al palacio con ayuda del equipo avatar. Por otra parte, estaba su hermana Azula. Zuko suspiró al pensar en ella. Deseaba mucho que ella fuera parte de sus asesores y de su familia. Pensaba en lo maravilloso que sería que pudiera reconciliarse con Ursa y por eso había mandado a llamar a Sokka. El joven no había sido precisamente su primera opción pero no habiendo más… (Na: para los que no conocen el dicho, dice "No habiendo más con mi mujer me acuesto" y hace referencia que ante le toca conformarse con lo que tiene porque no hay tiene otra opción)

-Zuko- el joven de la tribu agua interrumpió sus pensamientos. Le sonreía mientras caminaba hacía él- ¿Qué te parece si me invitas a almorzar mientras me dices cuál es la misión tan importante que me tienes?- Zuko sonrió y asintió poniéndose de pie, Sokka no iba a cambiar nunca.

Una vez en la mesa, los sirvientes trajeron la comida.- Esta es por mucho la misión más importante- empezó Zuko mientras Sokka tomaba un trago de vino- Quiero liberar a Azula-

-¿QUÉ?- Gritó escupiendo el vino que estaba bebiendo

-Calma, déjame explicarte- Sokka se pasó un mano por el rostro y con la otra le hizo ademán de continuar- Azula se encuentra bajo el palacio en este momento en una reserva que Aang me ayudó a diseñar y construir cuando los doctores del sanatorio me dijeron que Azula estaba mejorando pero que necesitaba un cambio de escenario- Sokka asintió tratando de entender toda la información. Se preguntó si Aang también le había ocultado eso a Katara.- Un doctor viene a verla cada 15 días, los sirvientes le llevan comida.

-Me parece que ya está libre, no entiendo qué es lo que quieres que haga- dijo interrumpiendo el relato de su amigo

-No es libre, Aang bloqueo su fuego control, no como con mi padre pero ella ya no puede usarlo- Sokka abrió lo ojos iba a hablar pero Zuko continuó- Además, no puede salir. La amo, Sokka- dijo con la voz tenue y un poco quebrada. El moreno no se esperaba eso.- Quiero que sea feliz o al menos lo intente, que intente hacer algo por ella.- Sokka Asintió pensando en lo mucho que amaba a su propia hermana- Los doctores dicen que ella está mejorando pero Azula- Zuko se detuvo un momento recordando lo que solpia decirse de niño- Azula siempre miente. Puede engañarlos; necesito a alguien a quien ella no pueda engañar- Sokka río

-Creo Toph es mejor en eso

-Lo sé, aunque ya logró engañarla antes además, está muy ocupada con su academia de metal control- Zuko rodó los ojos, ella había sido claramente su primera opción- No se me ocurre nadie mejor que tú para este trabajo- mintió, la verdad es que no había nadie para ese trabajjo- Katara y mi hermana se odian demasiado como para pedirselo, Aagn está muy ocupado con sus deberes de avatar y tú, eres lo suficientemente fastidioso como para sacarla de sus casillas si está fingiendo.- Sokka sabía que detrás de las palabras del señor del fuego había un halago disfrazado de insulto o al contrario pero comprendía el punto de Zuko.

-Así que soy como una especie de prueba- Zuko asintió

-Pero también debes asegurar que no se haga daño- Sokka arrugó el entrecejo en confusión- Su cumpleaños se acerca y tengo que encontrar la forma de decirle que nuestro padre va a morir y que mamá está de vuelta.- está vez fue Zuko quién se pasó una mano por el rostro en señal de frustración. Sokka resopló

-Amigo, no sabía lo de tu padre- Sokka puso una mano sobre el hombro del señor del fuego

-Yo estoy bien, nuestra relación no era tan cercana aunque pudimos sanar unas cuantas cosas estos años.- Zuko dejó salir un suspiro- Con Azula es diferente, ella veía por los ojos de nuestro padre

-Haré lo que pueda su majestad- dijo haciendo un reverencia. Zuko rió. Su amigo siempre iba a ser el mismo payaso. El resto del almuerzo pasaron poniéndose al día. Mai estaba en embarazo y Sokka había terminado su noviazgo con Suki y ahora ella estaba saliendo con un chico del reino tierra.

-Vamos- dijo Zuko tan pronto acabaron de comer- te llevaré a verla- Sokka tragó en a la reserva bajo el palacio varios sirvientes saludaban al señor del fuego.

-Señor del fuego- dijo un soldado haciendo una reverencia en la primera entrada de la reserva- La princesa Azula está entrenado

-Gracias- Zuko hizo un reverencia en agradecimiento. El soldado abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. Sokka vio a unos metros otra puerta- De ese lado está el cuarto de vigilancia- señaló hacia su lado izquierdo un pasillo que daba al supuesto cuarto- Esta es la entrada a la reserva- Zuko abrió la puerta. La reserva estaba distribuida de forma lineal en cinco ambientes. El que se veía al ingresar era cuarto de aseo personal de la princesa, el único de los ambientes que parecía, de hecho, un habitación. Seguido estaba la recámara real, contaba con una cama en la que podrían dormir por lo menos 5 princesas Azula, por suerte solo hay una, y un armario para su ropa junto a una estantería con libros.- Como puedes ver- Empezó Zuko- El baño está aquí y es el punto ciego de la zona de vigilancia que está allá- Dijo señalando al lado izquierdo.- Sabemos que es una gran desventaja pero nunca hemos presentado ningún intento de escape. Esto del punto ciego también es algo que me gustaría que me ayudaras a corregir- Sokka Asintió.- Tenemos la habitación- empezaron a caminar. Sokka vió el enorme vidrio que además de no permitir ver hacia el otro lado se extendía a lo largo de la reserva por el resto de ambientes.- Zona de descanso- contaba unos muebles y una mesa- Se supone que aquí recibe las visitas- murmuró Zuko, Sokka rió. Un muro de tierra dividía el siguiente ambiente, donde se escuchaban golpes- El siguiente es la zona de entrenamiento.

-Zuzu- dijo Azula noqueando al soldado con el que estaba entrenado y acercándose a su hermano.- ¿A qué debo tu visita?- sin que se lo hubiera pedido Sokka se mantuvo del otro lado del muro para no ser visto

-Quiero presentarte a tu nuevo- Zuko no sabía muy bien cómo presentarlo- acompañante. Azula levantó una ceja. Tenía puesto un top rojo que estaba notablemente sudado y una falda roja con aberturas en los costados. El top de la princesa permitía ver su abdomen perfectamente plano y un poco marcado.

-Hola- dijo Sokka acercándose con una sonrisa nerviosa. Azula arrugó el entrecejo y cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho.

-¿En serio?- preguntó. Zuko asintió- Pues no. No quiero¿Crees que estoy tan mal para no reconocerlo?

-No lo tomes así- Zuko trató de explicar pero ella lo interrumpió

-Si quieres que se quede tiene que derribarme por lo menos una vez- dijo Azula rápidamente

-Él lo hará- Zuko aseguró.- Sokka es uno de los mejores guerreros que he visto- Sokka abrió lo ojos en sorpresa por las afirmaciones de su amigo. Es cierto que había mejorado mucho y su cuerpo ahora estaba más tonificado y ahora era bastante alto.

-Que se preparé- los sirvientes llevaron rápidamente ropas de pelea a Sokka mientra Azula tomaba agua y se secaba un poco el sudor.

-Señor del fuego lo están esperando los embajadores del reino tierra para su reunión mensual- sonó por toda la reserva el comunicado que daba el soldado desde el cuarto de vigilancia

-Tengo que irme- dijo Zuko a ambos.- Sé que lo harás bien- dijo por lo bajo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al oriundo de la tribu agua del sur mientras este tragaba en seco.

-Espero que valgas la pena- le dijo la princesa cuando este apareció en la arena.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, por favor déjenme sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, algo que olvidé aclarar en el capítulo anterior es que suelo publicar uno al mes, agradezco los reviews.

**Rax: **Decidí escribir este fic precisamente porque no encontraba que leer de esta pareja, espero que mi loca idea te siga interesando y que me dejes saber lo que piensas. Gracias por leer.

**Keiser: **Espero que este capítulo también te guste y que sigas leyéndome.

**Capítulo 2**

Ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea protegiendo rostro y abdomen ubicando su antebrazos frente a cada una de las zonas. Sokka tenía las manos empuñadas y Azula las tenía semi abiertas. La impaciencia de la princesa la hizo atacar primero. Se acercó a él corriendo y cuando ya estaba un poco cerca saltó propinandole una patada en el pecho al moreno. El golpe lo hizo retroceder.

-Si quieres quedarte debes poner mi espalda sobre el suelo durante 10 segundos- Sokka asintió, sonaba más fácil de hacer de lo que realmente era. Después del primer golpe de la princesa, Sokka consiguió acertar algunos de sus puños. Por desgracia para él, ella era demasiado rápida y tenía una técnica de golpe que conseguía penetrar sus músculos. Le recordaba un poco a la técnica de Ty Lee solo que esta no paralizaba y sí que dolía.- ¿Cansado?- preguntó burlona. Sokka negó con la cabeza, estaba luchando mucho a la defensiva, y lo hacía bastante mal considerando que no había conseguido esquivar ninguno de los ataques de la princesa. Trataba de analizar y predecir los ataques de la ex maestra fuego.

Azula se estaba divirtiendo bastante, el muchacho era más resistente que varios de los soldados con los que estaba acostumbrada a luchar, ya que muchos no lograba ni levantarse después de su primer golpe. Lastimosamente, si el muchacho no empezaba a atacar ella iba a aburrirse. Como si hubiera leído la mente de la princesa, el moreno cambió su estrategia y empezó a atacar. Azula esquivó exitosamente varios de sus ataques. Era evidente para ella que él era fuerte porque cuando recibía el impacto de su brazos en los propios le dolía.

Sokka también lo estaba disfrutando, la princesa era una guerrera excepcional. Sabía que no iba a poder vencerla hasta la princesa cometió un pequeño error. Seguramente por cansancio sus ataques había empezado a ser más lentos y Sokka logró tomar la muñeca de Azula con fuerza para reducirla.- Esto terminó- la escuchó decir por lo bajo e inmediatamente ella hizo un ágil movimiento que no solo le permitió soltarse sino tomar uno de los pulgares del ojiazul con una mano y torcerlo de una forma que lo hizo arrodillarse del dolor. Azula le dió un rodillazo en la boca del estómago y el moreno terminó con la espalda en el suelo tosiendo tratando de recuperarse.

La princesa se paró a un lado del rostro del moreno y se soltó el cabello. Ahora lo tenía a la altura de la cadera y lo mechones más cortos que dejaba sobre su rostro llegaban hasta su clavícula.-Bien hecho, campesino- Sokka no sabía con qué cara le iba a decir al señor del fuego que no había logrado derribar a su hermana. Azula le estiró la mano- Supongo que puedes quedarte- Sokka estaba sorprendido por la aparente misericordia de la ex maestra fuego. Él estiró el brazo para tomar su mano pero ella la retiró- De la muñeca- dijo volviendo a extender la mano- Sokka asintió y la tomó de la muñeca, Azula tomó la de él y ambos jalaron hacia sus cuerpos.

Sokka pudo detener su cuerpo antes de que chocara con el de la princesa-Gracias- dijo una vez estuvo frente a ella. Sokka ahora era por lo menos media cabeza más alto que ella. Ella le sonrió y se soltaron. El ojiazul se limpió un poco el sudor del rostro.

-Ahora que vas a quedarte- Azula se limpió un poco el sudor de la frente y le dio la espalda- Debes terminar de conocer el lugar.- La arena de entrenamiento era del mismo tamaño que los 3 ambientes anteriores juntos. Había todo tipo de armas en los muros que separaban la arena de los ambientes que lo rodeaba, también había zonas con obstáculos- Por último, el oasis- dijo cuando pasaron el muro de tierra. Era un enorme lago mantenido por una cascada de agua mansa de por lo menos 3 metros de alto

-Wow- dejó salir- es hermoso

-Ya puedes irte- dijo la princesa- Zuzu querrá saber mi decisión

-Tienes razón

-Lo sé- dijo sonriendo. El moreno caminó de regreso a la salida y ella se quedó ahí. Azula se sentía bastante extraña, no solo era el cansancio por el entrenamiento, ni mucho menos su actuación. Junto al muro de tierra había armarios con ropa de la princesa. Alistó lo que se iba a poner y un par de toallas. Cuando estuvo segura de que el muchacho había dijo con voz fuerte- Estaré en el oasis- Los sirvientes ya sabían lo que eso significaba. Un señora de 50 y tantos entró acompañada de una joven de 14 años a la reserva. Para cuando llegaron la princesa ya estaba desnuda en el lado del oasis.

Azula estaba sentada en el primero de los escalones improvisados que daban entrada al lago, cortesía del avatar, con el cabello completamente mojado. La mayor de la servidumbre le hizo señas a la más joven para que permaneciera detrás del muro de la arena de entrenamiento. La señora tomó el shampoo de la princesa y cuando estuvo cerca empezó a lavarle el cabello.

-Cada día tiene el cabello más hermoso, princesa

-Eso es gracias a ti que me lo cuidas, Nya

Sokka iba de camino a ver al señor del fuego pensado en los evidentes cambios en la personalidad de Azula. Zuko acababa de despedirse de los visitantes del reino tierra cuando Sokka lo encontró.

-Así que perdiste- Sokka sonrió asintiendo- déjame adivinar- dijo caminando hacia el moreno- te hizo creer que la tenías y luego te pateo

-¿Cómo lo supiste? por un momento creí que iba a lograrlo cuando detuve su ataque y atrapé su mano- Zuko puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo

-Sokka, no vas a poder hacer este trabajo bien si no te grabas como un mantra esta frase- Zuko suspiró- Azula siempre miente.- Sokka asintió- Ella es una estratega, todo lo que hace está fríamente calculado

-¿Cómo supiste que también me dejó continuar?

-Porque es mi hermana- respondió como si fuera lo más lógico- Además, eres un buen guerrero Sokka y en esa arena hablas su mismo idioma. Gracias por aceptar hacer esto por mí.- Sokka asintió e iba a empezar su camino de regreso a la reserva- Sokka no confíes en ella.

Todo el trayecto se fue pensando en las palabras de Zuko. Azula no parecía ser la misma de antes, tal vez Zuko debía relajarse. - No puede pasar- le dijo el soldado en la puerta de la primera entrada- la princesa Azula está en el oasis.

-¿Sabes que ahora soy el encargado de la vigilancia y cuidado de la princesa?

-Sí señor pero tenemos un protocolo que aún no ha tenido al oportunidad de revisar

\- Y el protocolo dice que debemos estar afuera cuando la princesa esté en el oasis- El soldado negó con la cabeza-¿Entonces?-

-El protocolo dice que solo la princesa autoriza quién puede entrar cuando está desnuda.- Sokka iba a protestar pero cerró la boca antes de decir algo inapropiado- Ya puede pasar- Le avisó unos minutos después mientras le abría la puerta.

-Gracias- entró y fue directamente a ver el dichoso cuarto de vigilancia. Al igual que la reserva se encontraba iluminado por antorchas. Era enorme, notó inmediatamente lo del punto ciego y luego se fijó en la princesa. Caminaba hacia su cuarto envuelta en una toalla mientras con la otra se secaba el cabello haciendo fricción con ambas manos de medios a puntas y detrás de ella caminaba una sirvienta con ropa en sus manos. Antes de llegar a su destino la ex maestra fuego se detuvo y empezó a caminar hacia el vidrio. Tal vez fue cuestión de suerte pero se detuvo justo frente al ojiazul. Sostuvo la toalla alrededor de su cabello con la mano izquierda y con la derecha señaló al vidrio con su dedo índice para posteriormente dibujar un círculo en el aire con el mismo dedo.

-Date la vuelta- dijo por si no le había quedado claro. Sokka trago en seco y se preguntó si Azula podía ver a través del vidrio. Sokka hizo como ella pidió y le dio la espalda al vidrio- Quiero que vengas- mandó después de unos minutos

Sokka estaba empezando a reconocer algunas de las actitudes de la vieja Azula- Aquí estoy- dijo entrando en la reserva- La princesa vestía un top strapless rojo y pantalón corto de tiro alto que dejaba solo dos dedos de piel visible entre el final del top y el inicio del tiro. Tenía el cabello aun húmedo y lo llevaba suelto. Sokka la siguió hasta la salita de la visitas.

-¿Por qué te trajo mi hermano?- Preguntó sentándose e indicando que tomara haciendo frente a ella

-Él se preocupa por ti- empezó diciendo mientras se sentaba. Si Azula era tal como Zuko la pintaba el joven de la tribu agua sabía que mentirle no sería tan fácil. Así que optó por contar verdades a medias. La princesa levantó un cejay cruzó una pierna sobre la otra- Sokka volvió a tragar en seco por instinto.

-Continua ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?- Sokka recordó un algo que Zuko le había dicho

-Soy una recomendación de los doctores, como un cambio de escenario- Sonrió- Ya sabes ver la misma gente siempre- Azula bufó

-Ay, por favor, no puedes estar hablando en serio

-Fue lo que Zuko me dijo, él quiere que interactúes con otro tipo de personas

-No veo la diferencia entre todos los que han estado a mi servicio hasta ahora y tú- espetó con asco- todos son plebeyos-esa era la Azula que conocía. Mantuvo la calma.

-Creo que hay dos grandes diferencias, princesita- dijo burlón- primero, tal vez todos seamos plebeyos pero ninguno de ellos es de la tribu agua y segundo, yo no estoy a tu servicio.


End file.
